


Внедрение

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, G, Gen, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роберт Фишер – очень амбициозный агент и ждет повышения за свое последнее задание: внедрение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внедрение

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2015 на ФБ-2015.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо чудесной ratacate.  
> Коллаж к работе выполнен великолепной Bri An.

Было самое обычное утро: душ, кофе, первая сигарета. Роберт сидел в кресле и листал отчет, снова и снова просматривая выделенные места. Ему предстоял тяжелый день.

***

Роберт Фишер был хорошим работником. Окончив Академию с отличием, он почти сразу заручился поддержкой руководства и быстро двигался вверх по карьерной лестнице. И теперь в его жизни настало время очередного подъема. Почти взлета.

Он отлично помнил тот поздний разговор в деловой обстановке директорского кабинета. Браунинг, против обыкновения, не стал задавать дежурные вопросы, а сразу перешел к делу:

– Агент Фишер, у меня есть для вас задание.  
– С радостью приму его, сэр. – Роберт выпрямился в кресле и весь обратился в слух.  
– Это довольно необычное дело, – сказал Браунинг и внимательно посмотрел на своего подопечного. Он держал паузу, будто проверяя его выдержку. Фишер сидел спокойно, не отводя взгляда. – Вам предстоит провести внедрение.  
Фишер постарался сдержать свой восторг и нетерпение. Он на секунду задержал дыхание, медленно выдохнул и деловито спросил:  
– Кому?  
– Вы слышали о Доминике Коббе? – Директор достал из стопки тонкую папку и положил перед собой.  
– Это ученый, которого обвиняли в убийстве жены? – уточнил Роберт. Он лукавил: об убийстве Мол Кобб трубили все газеты и перешептывались коллеги. Многие считали, что Кобб на самом деле виновен, но до суда дело так и не дошло – не хватило доказательств.  
– Именно, – кивнул Браунинг. – Он занят в одном важном оборонном проекте, и коллеги стали замечать, что он... как бы это мягче сказать... – директор на секунду задумался и закончил: – Сходит с ума.  
– В чем состоит моя задача? – Фишеру не терпелось приступить к выполнению задания.  
– Сохранить его рассудок.

***

Фишер никогда до этого не проводил внедрение. Технология была хорошо ему знакома, но только по учебникам, записям успешно проведенных операций и отчетам о провалах. Он отлично понимал, что начальник предложил ему даже не подъем на несколько ступенек, а лифт на верхний этаж. Путевку в Высшую лигу. И, конечно, он ее принял. 

Теперь же, спустя полгода, ему предстояло отвечать за свою смелость перед Комиссией, предоставив полный отчет об операции.  
Роберт волновался: руки мелко подрагивали, сердце то и дело норовило пуститься вскачь. Нервно сжав папку со своим записями, Фишер посмотрел на часы. Тут же отворилась дверь, и секретарь пригласил его войти.

За большим столом полукругом расположились двенадцать членов Комиссии по внедрению. Во главе восседал Морис Фишер. 

– Уважаемая Комиссия! Прежде всего я хочу поблагодарить вас за возможность лично представить отчет о проведенной операции внедрения, – начал Роберт.  
– Агент Фишер, оставьте эти церемонии и переходите к сути, – перебил его председатель Фишер.  
– Да, конечно, – Роберт Фишер прочистил горло и продолжил: – Девятнадцатого декабря две тысячи девятого года я получил задание от директора Браунинга, в котором говорилось, что мне необходимо провести внедрение. Объектом операции значился Доминик Кобб, кодовое имя – «Вдовец». Основная задача: избавить Кобба от навязчивой идеи самоубийства.

 

Из отчета агента Фишера: _«После нескольких дней наружного наблюдения подозрения о сумасшествии объекта не подтвердились. Было принято решение совершить погружение с целью ознакомления с подсознанием. Исследование показало наличие маниакальной идеи воссоединения семьи. Были выявлены постоянные проекции: активная – умершей жены Мол, пассивные – детей»._

– Как вам удалось незаметно прогуляться по его подсознанию? – спросил директор Браунинг.  
– Объект регулярно совершал самостоятельные погружения. Мне требовалось только подключиться к его ПЭСИВу и применить технику «тень».

 

Из отчета агента Фишера: _«Анализируя проведенное погружение, я пришел к выводу, что стандартные способы внедрения в данном случае не будут эффективны. Объект хорошо подготовлен, милитаризован, знаком со структурой и возможностями разделенного сна. Он довольно быстро распознает инородную идею, что поставит под удар всю операцию. Также наблюдение показало, что объект все больше погружается в реальность, созданную собственным подсознанием, видоизменяя действительные события. Например, убийство жены постепенно трансформировалось в самоубийство последней. Согласно отчету психолога-профайлера (Приложение 1), таким образом Вдовец пытается избавиться от чувства вины.  
Постоянно вступая в контакт с активной проекцией Мол Кобб, объект продемонстрировал высокую степень доверия к собственному подсознанию»._

– И что вы предприняли по итогу наблюдений? – Старший агент Вудраф никогда не отличался терпением и задавал вопросы, забегая далеко вперед.  
– Решил обмануть его подсознание, – коротко ответил Фишер и добавил, заметив недоумение на лицах членов Комиссии: – В первую очередь. И затем позволить подсознанию объекта обмануть его самого.  
– То есть? – поощрил Вудраф.

 

Из отчета агента Фишера: _«На основании проведенного мной анализа было принято решение создать несколько активных проекций. Цель данных манипуляций состояла в получении рычагов управления подсознанием объекта. Всего было создано шесть проекций»._

– Оригинальное решение, – прокомментировал Вудраф. – Что послужило основой для проекций?  
– Прототипами стало ближайшее окружение объекта – его коллеги. Я создавал образ, а подсознание Вдовца самостоятельно конкретизировало проекцию и вписывало ее в новую реальность, – ответил Роберт.

 

Из отчета агента Фишера: _«Первым появилась проекция Артура, координатора и лучшего друга объекта. Три недели наблюдений показали, что одной проекции недостаточно. Тогда была создана еще одна – архитектор Нэш. Это оказалось ошибкой, и от проекции впоследствии пришлось избавиться. Во избежание повторения неудачи было принято решение посредством проекции Артура создать иллюзию присутствия других проекций: «Сайто», «Имс» и «Юсуф». Проекция «Ариадна» была создана позже, для подчинения подсознания Вдовца. (Прим. Из-за короткого существования проекции не удалось до конца исследовать масштабы ее влияния). Подсознание объекта быстро приняло новых «жителей» и создало предпосылки для дальнейшего органичного появления проекций»._

– Что значит «иллюзия присутствия»? – подал голос председатель Фишер.  
– Проекция «Артур» упоминал о существовании других, и реальность постепенно подстроилась: появились газеты со статьями о «Проклус Глобал» – корпорации Сайто – и воспоминания Кобба о некоем имитаторе Имсе. – Роберт старался дышать ровно, отвечать кротко и емко. Сложнее всего было держать лицо перед отцом.  
– Вам лично пришлось прибегнуть к имитации во время операции? – вмешался старший агент Вудраф.  
– Нет. Все созданные проекции были визуализированы подсознанием объекта. Первоначально я вложил в его сейф приблизительную характеристику координатора. А затем посредством управления этой проекцией снабдил объект остальной нужной информацией, – ответил Роберт и склонился над отчетом.  
– То есть вы выступали в роли кукловода, а проекции были вашими марионетками? – резюмировал Браунинг.  
– Да, – согласился Роберт. В голове мелькнула мысль: «Кукловод. Неплохое название для создателя проекций».

 

Из отчета агента Фишера: _«Более тщательное изучение подсознание объекта показало, что его познания в области разделенных снов шире, чем предполагалось. В новой реальности Вдовец проводил извлечения, улучшая свои навыки, делая новые открытия (Приложение 2). От извлечения к извлечению подсознание объекта совершенствовалось. Мне становилось все труднее оставаться незаметным. Тогда мной было принято решение вступить в игру в качестве объекта для мнимого внедрения»._

– Что натолкнуло вас на мысль отказаться от первоначального плана? – директор Браунинг нервно сжал подлокотники кресла. Вступать в прямой контакт с объектом внедрения было строго запрещено.  
– Я не отказался, – возразил Роберт. – Мне пришлось его модифицировать. Подсознание Вдовца не принимало другой модели внедрения, кроме глубокого погружения в сон. А поскольку для стабильности подсознания требовался живой объект, мне пришлось им стать.  
– Это было рискованно, – холодно заметил председатель Фишер. Его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
– Риск был оправдан, – жестко ответил Роберт Фишер.

 

Из отчета агента Фишера: _«В процессе мнимого погружения из-за милитаризации подсознания объекта и необходимости держать под контролем сразу пять проекций, пришлось пожертвовать проекцией «Сайто». На проведение дальнейшей операции это не повлияло.  
На финальной стадии внедрения подсознание объекта предприняло последнюю попытку защиты посредством активной проекции «Мол». Однако мне удалось через проекцию «Ариадна» убедить объект в иллюзорности проекции «Мол» и таким образом более эффективно завершить внедрение»._

– И ваша неудача стала вашим успехом, – констатировал директор Браунинг.  
– Это были непредвиденные обстоятельства. От них никто не застрахован, – сказал Роберт, аккуратно подбирая слова. Отец только поморщился.  
– Как ведет себя объект сейчас? – спросил Вудраф, лениво перелистывая последние страницы отчета.  
– Согласно наблюдениям, объект ведет себя адекватно, уделяет все свое время работе, выходные проводит в семье жены с детьми. Словом, ведет обычную жизнь вдовца, потерявшего жену при трагических обстоятельствах, – отрапортовал Роберт.  
– Благодарим вас, агент Фишер. Комиссия удаляется для совещания и принятия окончательного решения. – Загремели отодвигаемые стулья, и члены Комиссии исчезли за боковой дверью.

***

Роберт выдохнул, только выйдя из большого зала. Напряжение последних часов как-то разом спало, уступая место эйфории. Слишком много людей ждало его поражения, перешептываясь за спиной, что теперь-то молодому агенту не сойдет с рук его самодеятельность. Но на отчете красовалась красная печать «утвердить», а в отдел кадров уже отправили распоряжение издать приказ о назначении на новую должность агента Фишера. _Старшего_ агента Фишера.

 

Из отчета агента Фишера: _«Внедрение прошло успешно. Идея прижилась»._


End file.
